<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sick off your love by wildflowermars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847650">sick off your love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowermars/pseuds/wildflowermars'>wildflowermars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots for the royal au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Freeform, Friendship, George is colourblind, Hurt/Comfort, King!George, M/M, Making Up, Sick Fic, Yelling, dream is a little bitch, dreamnotfound, george has heterochromia, george is snarky, knight!dream, relationship, royal au, sick dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowermars/pseuds/wildflowermars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Little something in your throat, Dream?”</p>
<p>“Nothing I can’t handle, George.”</p>
<p>Sapnap didn’t know whether to cry or scream.</p>
<p>“Sure, looks like it, Clay.”</p>
<p>Or both.<br/>-<br/>In which Dream and George are in awful moods and no one knows why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound &amp; SapNap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots for the royal au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sick off your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bonsoir!! this is my first work :)) im collaborating with my pal @aeoniancypress to create a royal au fic</p>
<p>it's our baby now so i hope you enjoy and look forward to more!</p>
<p>p.s i wrote most of this whilst sick myself hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the miserable Thursday morning, Sapnap was on his usual 9am stroll to collect King George for his first meeting of the day. He hadn’t even made it to the beginning of George’s chambers when a slam resonated off the walls. Freezing in his shoes, he lifted his head to be greeted by the view of George storming toward him, anger laced in his posture and his face scrunched up in a scowl. One glimpse of the normally placid king made Sapnap’s stomach churn in unease and caused a wave of confusion to wash through his mind. George was never this angry; the last time he was even remotely close to this level of irritability was when-</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>It was when Prince Fundy had visited from the Eastern Court, and spent an evening eyeing up George’s guards, specifically Dream. But that was a long time ago, and the two were happy in what they had now, right?</p>
<p>Sapnap didn’t dare think of the answer, but instead matched George’s quick pace and mumbled that the first meeting of the day had been moved to the Council Room instead of its normal place of rendezvous in the Crown Study. The monarch marching next to him huffed in annoyance but continued forward, stomping through corridors full of antique paintings and centuries old banisters carved by the magical ancestors that once used to roam the castle with pride. Feeling the need to make small talk, Sapnap cleared his throat, causing George to spare a look his way.</p>
<p>“How has your morning been?” The knight asked tentatively, as if he were dealing for a volatile contraption. His question evoked no response from the irate brunette and so another attempt to talk came out before he could stop it.</p>
<p>“So, did you do anything yesterday evening? Anything particularly nice for dinner?” Sapnap tried to ask again gently, his tone soft with worry, a slight crack in his voice at the risk in asking such questions.</p>
<p>“I don’t see how that’s <em>any</em> of your business.” George snapped, his voice cold and clipped, not even turning his head to face his friend.</p>
<p>Sapnap flinched slightly at the tone, but continued speaking anyway, hoping to calm down the king before his meeting with someone who was sure to rile him up again if he wasn’t careful.</p>
<p>“Well the guards and I had some wonderfully cooked hare last night; the chefs truly know how to cook- “</p>
<p>“Do you <em>ever</em> shut up!?” The words slipped from George’s mouth without hesitation, his tone still cold and the irritation laced in each word biting at Sapnap. A moment of quiet with only their footsteps swam around them, and the monarch softly swore before pausing his steps and grabbing Sapnap’s arm.</p>
<p>“I apologise. That was not fair of me. Truth be told, I’ve had a rough 24 hours.”</p>
<p>His words were full of remorse, and Sapnap could see the fatigue swirling in his eyes. Deciding to pick his battles wisely, the knight gave a small smile and turned his head slightly toward their destination.</p>
<p>“S’fine, don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>George nodded his head once, slowly but yet quick enough that it still held his royal politeness, before holding his hand out for Sapnap to shake. An apology, in its simplest form.  Sapnap grabbed his hand in earnest, shaking it firmly.</p>
<p>“Well now you’re in a better mood,” the knight teased, watching the king’s jaw clench at his childish tone, “I should warn you about who’s decided to request this meeting.”</p>
<p>Sapnap had a mirthless smile playing on his lips and began gradually walking towards the room at the end of the mahogany passageway. George’s face visibly changed into one of confusion, an eyebrow raising slightly whilst walking to join Sapnap who stood a mere 6ft or so away from the entryway of the Council Room.</p>
<p>“Who is it?” George questioned, the coldness of his mood looking through the slight relief Sapnap had given him.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to wait and see…”</p>
<p>“Sapnap I will give you<em> three weeks</em> of- “</p>
<p>“Calm down, <em>sheesh</em>, it’s Lord Tommy on behalf of Sir Wilbur.”</p>
<p>A disgruntled curse was all that was heard on the first-floor right wing of King George’s Estate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bad stood outside in the drizzling rain, watching the young knights go through their training. They were fairly new recruits, most of them only 16 years of age, and struggling through the morning drills of knighthood training. Forty-five minutes late, a dirty blonde-haired knight dragged himself into the courtyard, walking unhurriedly up the stairs and placing himself next to Bad, stood atop an overseeing platform where all of the recruits were able to be watched carefully. Neither of the boys said anything, both of them just watching the younger ones practising sword work and positioning.</p>
<p>“What time do you call this, Dream?”</p>
<p>“Lay off it, Bad.” The knight’s response was filled with exhaustion, his voice full of a stuffy sort of tone which caused worry to sprout in Bad’s mind. He turned toward him, instantly spying the red nose of the boy in front of him, the underneath of his unusually dull green eyes decorated with dark circles.</p>
<p>“Woah, what’s wrong?” Bad asked cautiously, the unexpected sight of his friend being enough to make a bubble of concern rise in his chest.</p>
<p>“Bad, just <em>leave</em> it, I’m <em>fine.</em>” Dream bit back, puffs of warm air visible in the cold morning air.</p>
<p>“You’re obviously not <em>fine,</em> Dream,” Bad declared, moving to stand in front of Dream and forcing his friend to look at him. He dropped his voice lower and leaned in slightly, “should I summon George?”</p>
<p>Dream entire stance changed as he bristled, his face becoming tight and lip curling slightly.</p>
<p>“I do <em>not</em>, <em>need</em> George. Am I not capable of looking after myself?” The green-eyed boy practically snarled, moving away from his friend and moving to lean over the wooden ledge to watch the recruits. Bad blinked rapidly to collect his thoughts, Dream’s words practically feeling like a slap in the face. <em>Lord help them</em>, if Dream was being <em>this pissy</em> then Sapnap must be having a <em>wonderful</em> time.</p>
<p>“I never said <em>any</em> of that Dream, nor do I <em>think </em>it.” Bad vocalized, walking to the side of where the boy stood, but leaving enough room to move if Dream swung for him.</p>
<p>Dream huffed, leaning his head down, his blonde waves falling across his face.</p>
<p>“I’ve survived just fine on my own, haven’t I? Spent years in that damn village protecting everyone- including myself! I don’t need to be treated like a damn child just because- “</p>
<p>Dream stopped himself, pausing before uttering the last words of his sentence and instead straightening up his jacket and pushing his hair back.</p>
<p>“Just because what?” Bad poked, warily taking a step closer to the knight whilst being prepared to jump out the way if need be.</p>
<p>“Nothing, it doesn’t matter.” He spoke with an edge in his voice. The boy took a sharp intake of breath and coughed into his elbow, a wet, raspy sound echoing around them in the rain. It sounded painful, and Bad was quick to speak.</p>
<p>“You should be inside with a cough like that, the rain will do you no good, especially if you’re sick.”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>fine</em>.” Dream grumbled, the raspy tone still evident, before turning on his heel and walking sluggishly down the stairs, straight past the training ring, and directly towards the stables. Bad knew he would not be seen for the rest of the day, and decided he needed to find Sapnap as soon as he could.</p>
<p>Some meddling needed to be done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clock resting above the mantlepiece chimed as Sapnap and George strode into the dining room. No words had been spoken between the two since their conversation in the morning, and the meeting with Lord Tommy had only made his mood turn sourer, if possible.</p>
<p>This plan <em>had</em> to work, Sapnap thought to himself. Himself and Bad had made conversation on their shared break and realised their two friends must have fallen out. So, they made a plan, albeit not a good one, it was a plan nonetheless and so they went with it. They would have the two eat dinner together and force them to make conversation. They were rational people, who would talk through their problems like <em>adults</em>.</p>
<p>As they entered the room lit only by the raging fire and hanging chandelier, the atmosphere shifted. The warmth swiftly melted away, the silence became deafening, and the wind paused too, almost as if it could sense the change in energy also. It was a Thursday, which meant the four men dined together, usually staying in the private room to share a few rounds of cards before stumbling back to their rooms at an ungodly hour.</p>
<p>No one said a word as the two men scraped back chairs from their places, the calm before the storm being felt by every being in the room. Sapnap made desperate eye contact with the man sat opposite him, finding the same look of dread within the other’s eyes as their friends ignored one another and found other things to focus on. This wasn’t normal and it made their stomachs flip.</p>
<p>Would they survive this dinner?</p>
<p> Neither would place money on that bet. Their <em>oh-so-brilliant </em>plan was crumbling beneath their feet and they could only wait to see what was left in the rubble.</p>
<p>The atmosphere shifted once again, when Dream turned from the table in an effort to conceal a cough. George bristled and practically snarled at the sight, puffing out a breath through his nose, nostrils wide.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Little something in your throat, Dream?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Nothing I can’t <em>handle</em>, <em>George.”</em></p>
<p>Sapnap didn’t know whether to cry or scream.</p>
<p>“Sure, <em>looks</em> like it, <em>Clay.</em>”</p>
<p>Or both.</p>
<p>Sapnap and Bad braced themselves for the screaming match sure to follow, but this was prevented by the dinner-maids hopping through the doors and placing their evening meals before them. Dream was clutching his glass of water so tightly, Sapnap was amazed it hadn’t shattered yet. The maids bid them a good evening and merrily walked out the way they came in, oblivious to the two men glaring at one another as if trying to conjure up the ability to shoot daggers from their eyes.</p>
<p>Bad hastily dug in, eating as much food as he could in an effort to calm the nerves bouncing in his stomach. Sapnap did the opposite, taking small sections of food and pushing peas around his plate, as if one too many forkfuls of pie would cause him to send everything right back up. The sound of cutlery scarping across plates curled around them, all four men eating at different paces, swallowing thickly whilst doing so.</p>
<p>“Okay I have <em>had</em> it with you <em>muffinheads</em>! <em>What is going</em> <em>on</em>?” Bad exclaimed, looking exasperated with his hand flat on the table from slamming it.</p>
<p>The two men huffed, rolling their eyes and muttering nonsense under their breaths.</p>
<p>“You’re going to have to speak up, I’m not getting any younger.”</p>
<p>Dream opened his mouth to speak, but instead leant swiftly into his elbow and sneezed a handful of times in quick succession instead.</p>
<p>“<em>This!</em> <em>This</em> is what’s <em>wrong</em>!” George snapped, pointing his hand toward Dream wiping his nose with a handkerchief. The two knights shared a confused look, eyebrows furrowing at George’s outburst.</p>
<p>“Gonna have to expand a <em>lil</em> more there, Georgie.”</p>
<p>The king huffed, flopping back in his seat and pinching the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>“<em>He</em> is <em>sick</em>. He won’t <em>talk</em> to me because I <em>made</em> him take yesterday off, <em>BECAUSE HE COULDN’T MOVE WITHOUT FEELING FAINT AND HAD MORE THAN A DOZEN COUGHING FITS IN THE SPACE OF AN HOUR</em>!”</p>
<p>“IM CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF! IM NOT SICK!” Dream bellowed, his voice cracking slightly due to the rasp left from his cough.</p>
<p>“TELL THAT TO THE BACTERIA NOW SWIMMING ON BAD’S SHOULDER!” The king hit back, pointing to Bad’s shoulder while the uncomfortable knight tried to discreetly wipe his shoulder. Dream’s face reddened, a vein in his neck pulsing.</p>
<p>“I DON’T NEED TO BE LOOKED AFTER! IM CAPABLE OF KEEPING MYSELF SAFE!”</p>
<p>“WELL YOUR PAST CHOICES HAVE PROVED OTHERWISE!”</p>
<p> Silence surrounded them, even the fire somehow became hushed. Sapnap and Bad’s mouths dropped. They haven’t heard George shout like that in… <em>years</em>, to say the least. And both men knew to say nothing on the subject matter. George had gone too far; had hit a nerve, and the look on both his and Dream’s faces confirmed this fact.</p>
<p>Dream sat up straight, ripped his napkin from his lap and slammed it on the table, glaring at his King before stomping out the dining room and slamming the door on his exit.</p>
<p><em>“You went a lil far there, don’t you think?”</em> Sapnap whispered, eyes staring right at the pie currently going cold in front of him.</p>
<p>“Thank you, <em>Captain Obvious</em>, remind me <em>why</em> you’re on the <em>King’s</em> guard again?”</p>
<p>“<em>George!” </em>Bad exclaimed, shock laced in his voice from his friend’s malicious tone. “You need to go for a <em>walk</em>, and then you need to go <em>apologise</em> to Dream, you two are stronger than this, don’t let it tear you apart.”</p>
<p>George huffed, rolling his eyes and taking a drink from his goblet of wine.</p>
<p>“I don’t need you to tell me what to do.”</p>
<p>“Well it seems like you do. You know exactly why he gets like this when he’s ill, so go and apologise.”</p>
<p>With another childlike huff, George stood and exited the room, leaving Sapnap sat looking at Bad, who stared at the empty seat places. His vision shifted to the knight in front of him, shrugging his shoulders whilst picking up his cutlery once more.</p>
<p>“Well there’s no need to let this go to waste.”</p>
<p>Sapnap shook his head and stood from the table, exiting through the old mahogany door, his two friends had used prior to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George would not be the first to apologise. He would not concede. He swore it to every god he knew; he would not be the first to give in. Even as he spent the next few hours riding across the estate, shivering on horseback in the cold winds and muttering profanities that were sure to have his parents rolling in their graves, he would <em>not</em> be the first to apologise.</p>
<p>This was all true of course, until the king walked into his bedroom, to find his knight bundled in more than a few blankets, sporting a red nose, and coughing up a storm. A sigh of defeat left his mouth as he kicked off his boots, and walked slowly toward his four-poster bed, toward the dirty haired boy shooting him a glare. George ignored his glare, and instead changed his route to his knight’s bedside table, pouring a glass of water from the pitcher on the side and gently placing it upon his partner’s mouth.</p>
<p><em>“Drink, Dream.”</em> He whispered softly, his eyes catching those of his knights and finding the malicious veil upon them to be cracking.</p>
<p>Dream drank a few sips of water slowly, but in no way stopped the brunet from providing his throat ease from the fit of coughing. George gently removed the glass from his lips and placed it on the bedside table, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.</p>
<p>“You know I only do this because I care about you <em>so damn much</em>?” It was less of a question and more of a statement, an ache of longing in his chest. A huff escaped the lips of the blonde, a slight wheeze accompanying it from the day full of spluttering. “Do you <em>know</em> how it feels to have to <em>force</em> the person you love <em>most</em> in the world to just take a <em>damn</em> break? Or how it feels to have them <em>refuse</em> to see you? You didn’t even <em>look</em> at me as I got into bed last night, Dream, I had to basically fall asleep and wake up <em>alone.</em>”</p>
<p>Dream kept his gaze firmly elsewhere, his arms weakly crossed over his chest and his body slumped against the bedframe.</p>
<p>“I don’t need anyone <em>fussing</em> over me all the time, I can take care of myself.” Dream sighed; his eyes darted anywhere else but George’s face.</p>
<p>“I know you can- “ The King tried to interject, but Dream carried on, his point needing to be made.</p>
<p>“I’m supposed to care for <em>you</em> George, that is my <em>one</em> role in life, to <em>care </em>and <em>protect</em> you, I can’t do that if I’m-”</p>
<p>“<em>Dream.” </em>George voiced, his tone weak with exhaustion. He placed a hand on his knight’s face, cupping his warm cheek, and tugged with a tenderness only George would use. He looked into Dream’s eyes, a gleam slowly glazing over them, and a silver lining being made clear under his eye.</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere, <em>okay</em>? I’m <em>here</em> and <em>nothing</em> is going to take me away. I know it’s hard for you, but <em>please</em> remember that this is a two-way thing. I have to take care of you <em>too</em>, and it’s not a crime to be sick every now and then.” George uttered, his tone laced with emotion as he stared deep into his knight’s eyes. Dream closed his eyes and leant more into the hand cupping his face, allowing a few tears to slip through.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>sorry</em>.” The knight whispered, his tone broken and voice thick as he turned his head to place a gentle kiss into his king’s palm.</p>
<p>“I know, I’m sorry too.” George uttered as he leant forward and placed a kiss upon his knight’s head, gently brushing the blonde locks away from his face. He removed his hand and slowly reached behind the boy, fluffing his pillows before laying Dream against them and crawling into bed alongside him. Curling up around his sick knight, he let out a sigh of relief, happy to have ended the day right where he should have begun it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>